maongakufandomcom-20200214-history
Ashuri Sato
Ashuri Sato is a supporting character in Maongaku. She is one of the first years and is the "loli" of Tsukiongaku. Later transfers to Hanasakura Academy. She has a older brother, Yuki Sato. Appearance and Personality Ashuri is a young, short girl in her growing teenage years. She has golden brown hair and green eyes along with a yellow scrunchy tying her hair up to the right. Full of excitement, mischief, as well as a nasty temper. If one were to look at her, she would look like she doesn't belong in the first year, especially considering her lack of breasts. Also, due to her magic being Lightning, she has a ability where she can move at high speeds, which matches to hyper excitement. Ashuri is always on the move, unable to keep still for too long. She's mostly seen with excitement bubbling through her body. She can also be mischievous, with a hint of pervertedness, all of which came from a childhood friend she grew up with besides her brother. However, she often gets jealous when she sees girls with larger breasts than her. When she gets angry, she has a nasty temper and tends to "zap" those who anger her in a comical manner. Background Ashuri was born to the Sato family in a village in the mountains. Four years into her life, her village was attacked by a Dragon, leaving her, her older brother Yuki, and a few other villagers surviving. Not even her family survived. After the villagers rebuilt their homes, they sent Yuki and Ashuri into exile, believing their father to be the cause of the Dragon's attack. A few years later, the Sato sibling then encountered a mischievous blonde haired girl, named Miyuki. After a few more years of roaming, the Sato siblings finally settled in a small town where Tsukiongaku Acedmy was located. She attended junior school whilst her brother went to Tsukiongaku. When Ashuri finally entered Tsukiongaku in her first year, she made friend easily with her class, save one whom she mostly avoided. Within her first month, she joined the Newspaper Club and helped her fellow members where she could with scoops, however she held a big responisibility: Her brother's achievemnets when he was in her grade years before she joined. She wanted to make her brother and teachers proud of her and worked hard, and this caught the eye of one Mikako Inki. After meeting with Mikako, she was tempted into joining Hanasakura. Mikako manipulated her due to Ashuri being naiive. What her motives is, is unknown. She told Ashuri that if she joined Hanasakura, she would be able to achieve her goals and make her brother proud. Activities Newspaper Club Ashuri likes to help her clubmates where she can with scoops, often finding scoops that are useful for the club. Free Time Ashuri likes to spend her time with her friends and brother, sometimes training with her magic and weapons. Relationships Yuki Sato Yuki is Ashuri's older brother, who has basically raised her since the death of her family as well as their exile. She respects her brother and wants him to notice her on how her progress is. She has a cute way of calling him, calling him her "Nii-Nii". Yuu Taiga Yuu was one of the first that Ashuri befriended. She learnt that he was a male during a shopping event in a comical and slightly ecchi way. After seeing his timid personality, she takes her chance with teasing him by making him dress in random, and slightly perverted, clothes. Austin Lufkin Her first male crush, Ashuri tended to get in the way of Makino when it came to getting Austin's attention, sometimes thinking about being together with him and Kimiko. Now, she only teases him and pushes him towards Kimiko. Kimiko Sukomyazuki Ashuri sees Kimiko almost as a older sister, calling her "Kimi-nee". She supports her relationship with Austin. Makino Kusanagi Her first love rival, Ashuri loves to tease Makino, disregarding rules in front of her and calling her the nickname of "Maki-chan". Roxette Fugu Her "sworn rival", these two have a comical rivalry where Ashuri will tease Roxette and call her "Roxy-chan", only to comically run away when Roxette loses her patience. Ayaka Haru The girl Ashuri tries to stay away from. She sees Ayaka's obsession with her as creepy. Kuromi Ashikaza Ashuri's next crush, which is surprisingly the taller and more endowed Kuro. She sometimes acts shy and bashful around Kuro when it comes to romantical events, but she's otherwise joyful to be with her. Kaede Hasegawa One of her favorite seniors, Ashuri tries to impress Kaede with scoops when she was in Tsukiongaku. Miyuki Yukimura Miyuki is a childhood friend of Ashuri and Yuki. Mikako Inki After her meeting with Mikako, Ashuri respects her and calls her by "Mikako-sama". What her purposes for Ashuri are is still unknown. Abilities Magic Type Ashuri uses thunder and light magic. She combines both of them to create Lightning magic. Super Shocker During cloudy and stormy weather, Ashuri is able to manipulate the lightning in the air to condense into her body before shooting it out in a small bolt of lightning from her pointer and middle fingers. Narumikazuchi Ashuri concentrates on bringing her thunder and condences it around her right fist. She will then dash at a opponent at high speed before thrusting her small fist into a punch directed to the stomach or any part of the body that she can reach. This attack has the force of a 10ton truck behind it, as well as the lightning that then goes into the opponent's body, damaging them on the inside as well. Thousand Arrow Dance Using the magical quiver and bow, she fires thousands of arrows at her opponets in quick succession, mostly thanks to her lightning-like speed. But she doesn't stay in place; she moves in a circle around her opponent when using this ability, making it seem as if thousands of arrows are coming towards them in a full circle around them. (Only used in Mikako's test before she transferred to Hanasakura) Blitz A unique ability that she uses, as long as there is lightning in the air during stormy weather, Ashuri is able to teleport anyware she wishes. Even inside buildings, where she is near any electircal sockets, she is able to blitz anywhere in the building, but only as long as she knows the building's interrior. Weapons Bokken Her brother trained her in the arts of Kendo, allowing her to have some skill with melee fighting. Bow and Magical Quiver On her 14th birthday, she is given a gift from her older brother. The gift is a bow and a quiver with four different types of arrows, the quiver only having twelve arrows in it. The quiver is magical, as long as their is one arrow in it, she will have a infinite amount of arrows to use. Silverthorn, Goldenthorn and Rubiedthorn Arrows Silverthorn Arrow It is sharp enough to cut through skin and bone like a hot knife through butter. Goldenthorn Arrow It has a golden arrow head that has more power than its silver counterpart. If enough is fired from a bow, it can easily break other weapons made out of metal and steel. Rubiedthorn Arrow It has a ruby encrusted into the arrow head. Its more destructive than the other arrows due to it being highly explosive when it hits its target. (All of these were only used in Mikako's test) Trivia * Ashuri is said to be the first "loli" character in Maongaku * Ashuri has went through 2 different design changes * Ashuri is also known as the "Priestess of Lightning" and is a miko/shrine priestess at a shrine/temple near her home Gallery Ashuri.jpg|Ashuri in a Shrine Maiden outfit Ashurichan.jpg|Mouse Ashuri Kuromiashuri.jpg|Kuromi and Ashuri together with Ayaka in the background Firstyears.png|Kaori, Kaoru, Ashuri and Nami